


Made with Love

by fire_breathing_bitch_queen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jealous Enjolras, Knitting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, barely any angst, did I mention Grantaire has a cat, happy ending!, tinsiest tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_breathing_bitch_queen/pseuds/fire_breathing_bitch_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a cold, Grantaire decided to knit him a scarf. There is a misunderstanding and both boys pine, but Courfeyrac sorts it out in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made with Love

Grantaire was worried about Enj. He’d been very pale for the last few days and then on Tuesday he got the sniffles. It happened in the middle of a meeting, Enj was standing at the front, giving one of his inspirational speeches that resonated so deeply with Grantaire. In the middle of his impassioned rant he had stopped mid sentence. His eyes had closed and his face contorted. Grantaire had half stood up out of his chair, worried that Enj was having some sort of fit. Then suddenly the tiniest, cutest little ‘atishoo’ came out of Enj, and he had continued like nothing had happened. The rest of the guys had exchanged glances, all of their eyebrows raised and their mouths pouting in unified silent ‘awhs!’ It kept happening. Enj became more and more sniffly and his voice became gruffer and gruffer. 

Grantaire tried to get him to drink hot water with lemon juice squeezed in it but Enj had resolutely refused, insisting that he was fine. Grantaire kept trying to suggest to Enj that he should rest, but it always ended with Enj (childishly) standing with his hands on his hips, pouting that he was not a child and did not need to be coddled. (Even though Grantaire knew that Enj would say no, he kept suggesting rest just because he found Enj so cute when he was indignant).

Grantaire didn’t know what to do. He knew that Enj was a grown man and he could take care of himself, but for some reason Grantaire couldn’t stop the painful twinge in his chest whenever Enj coughed miserably or the warmth he felt whenever he made Enj laugh. He worried that the striking red coat that Enj had recently taken to wearing was too drafty round his lithe frame, and his chest and neck always seemed to be exposed to the cold Parisian air.

 

xxx

 

Grantaire was walking back from one of his favourite taverns when he passed the market stall. It was the navy blue wool that caught his eye. It looked so fluffy and soft, and more thickly spun than the other skeins. Absentmindedly he thought of how warm it would be, and then inexplicably he thought of the rich colour and how it would contrast with Enj’s soft skin and golden hair. Before he could think better of it, Grantaire had bought two balls from the old woman, and cradled them in his arms all the way home. 

 

xxx

He hadn't knitted for years. The needles felt too long and awkward in his uncoordinated fingers. But gradually the years of sitting by his mother’s side, to shy to go and talk with the men (his father and his boisterous friends) came back to him. He slowly started to produce a navy blue, slightly wonky, and quite holey scarf. His fingers were cramping after an hour but he kept going, trying to push the thought that it was Enj’s smile that was motivating him to the back of his mind. Eventually, after the candle had burnt low and started to stutter, Grantaire finally finished the scarf. Tired but happy he crawled into bed, still fully clothed, and passed out only half under the covers.

The next day Grantaire bounded through his apartment, eager to see his creation. It was on the table where he had left it. His face fell. Between going to bed and waking up, Grantaire had built the scarf up in his head, imagining it to be the neatest, most exquisitely knitted garment Enj would ever receive. In reality it was lumpy and holey with a ladder running down the side. Grantaire didn’t know what to do

xxx

Grantaire arrived early to the next meeting, hoping to catch Enj before the others arrived. He was sitting at one of the old stained tables, studying some pamphlets and scribbling notes in an old bound notebook, often shuffling through the pamphlets to refer to something then noting it down. Grantaire couldn’t approach him when he was like this, at his most serious. Everything about him was heightened, he seemed otherworldly and Grantaire couldn’t encroach into his space, especially to give him something as insignificant as a scarf. Grantaire tried to silently turn round, and slid surreptitiously into a sit near the back. 

He was distracted the whole evening. Everyone gathered at the from afterwards around Marius (who was sighing, amidst the knowing smiles of all the other guys, that he was in love and this time she really was the one). Grantaire stayed in his seat, staring morosely at his satchel which contained the scarf. He looked up as Courfeyrac clapped him on the shoulder bracingly and sat down next to him. Grantaire leaned his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder and sighed. 

Courfeyrac saw Enj turn round and search with a confused look on his brow before catching sight of Grantaire. Courfeyrac smiled and lifted his hand to wave him over but Enj had already turned back to the rest of the group angrily.

“Can I ask you something?” said Grantaire lifting his head. 

“Of course” replied Courfeyrac. 

Grantaire reached down for his satchel and was just about to produce the scarf when Marius sauntered over, a lovestruck look on his face.

“ Guuuys, come to the tavern with meeeeeee” He threw his around Marius and Courfeyrac and flashed them both his trademark puppy dog eyes. “I love you both so much.” 

Grantaire rolled his eyes but stood up nonetheless.

“Thank you Taire, you’re the best. We need to spend more time together as a family! We should all go on holiday together” 

Combeferre who’d wandered over caught Courfeyrac’s eye and grinned. Marius always got sentimental and cuddly when he fell in love.

 

xxx

 

A couple of hours later Grantaire was feeling a lot better. He’d lost track of how much he’d had to drink and was now feeling drowsy and warm, his limbs heavy. He was pressed against Enj’s side, Enj had an arm around him keeping him vertical, since Grantaire’s body had long since given up trying to keep him upright. Grantaire was feeling happy and content and though absentmindedly that if he wasn’t feeling so comfortable, now might be a good time to give Enj the scarf. Just as his fogged mind was debating whether to move or not Enj extricated himself offering to buy the next round. Grantaire groaned at this sudden loss of his nice warm pillow, and Enj ruffled his hair. Grantaire missed the fond smile Enj gave him over his shoulder as he strode towards to bar. Eponine was leaning against the counter slouched over her drink and Enj walked up to her. After a fews seconds of talking Enj patted her hand consoling and then, with two new glasses of ale, he led her to quieter table behind the bar. 

“Our brave leader seems tough, but he’s a bit of a sweetie deep down, don;t you think” said Combeferre. “He’s got a good heart, he just needs someone to look after him.”

“ He has” said Grantaire thoughtfully “and he does. Excuse me” and he got shakily to his feet.

At the bar he met Courfeyrac. “Watcha doing Taire? What’s in the bag?”

“You know how Enj has been a little under the weather? Well I.. no don’t worry, it’s stupid.”  
Courfeyrac was intrigued, Grantaire hardly ever got embarrassed. “no go on, what is it?”

Grantaire sighed and pulled out the scarf. “I um, I made him this, do you reckon he’ll like it?” He held it out to Courfeyrac.

Behind the curve of the bar Enj and Eponine finished their drinks and she smiled gratefully at him. They stood up and rounded the bar, Eponine looking a lot more like her usual plucky self. Enj stopped as he caught sight of Grantaire and Courfeyrac. 

“ He’ll think it’s stupid” worried Grantaire.

“Are you kidding?” said Courfeyrac taking the scarf and winding it round his own neck making Grantaire smile “It’s so snuggly and warm and soft. It’s perfect, he’s going to love it.”

Just then someone jostled Grantaire as they walked past. It was Enj.

“Ok, I’m going to go give it to him” said Grantaire setting his shoulders determinedly.

Grantaire walked up to Enj with the scarf in his hands. 

“Hey Enj, I’ve got something to show you”.

Enj turned round, his cheeks coloured and his eyes shining “don’t bother” he said bitterly.

“What?” said Grantaire confused.

“Don’t worry” said Enj with a forced smile “I saw the scarf already. nice.”

“…yeah” said Grantaire falteringly holding out the scarf.

“Anyway I should go” Enj pushed past Grantaire without taking the scarf.

Grantaire could feel his eyes start to water and his lip begin to tremble. 

“What happened, did he like it?” said Courfeyrac, stopping short when he caught sight of Grantaire’s face. They embraced and Courfeyrac comforted him. Eventually they broke apart and Grantaire wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Thanks Courfie, I think I’ll just go home.” Grantaire left the bar.

xxx

 

Enj was by the bar, drinking in a way that would have made Grantaire proud. Courfeyrac pushed his way through to him angrily.“ What the hell Enjolras?”

“Relax” muttered Enj “I’ll back off. You win”

Courfeyrac ignored this perplexing comment. “It may not have been the best scarf in the world, but he made it for you and he made it with love.”

“What?” said Enj.

“It was actually really sweet of him, he was worried about your cold getting worse.”

“The scarf was for me?” Enj stared at Courfeyrac.  
“Yeah of course, wait what did you think?”

“I thought he made it for you, I thought you guys were, you know.”   
Courfeyrac snorted.

“ I have to go” Enj strode purposefully out the tavern.

As the door swung shut behind him, Courfeyrac looked up to see Combeferre gazing at him. Combeferre blushed and looked away.

xxx

When Grantaire had got home, he’d given the scarf to Apollo. The golden kitty had curled up on it wand was pulling at it with his claws as he purred.

xxx

 

When Enj reached Grantaire's flat the door was unlocked. He knocked then, after a pause, he went in. Grantaire wasn’t in the tiny living room. His cat, the one Grantaire had got a few weeks after Enj had met him, was curled up on the scarf. His scarf. Enj gently rolled the fluffy cat off the scarf and scratched him behind the ears before winding the scarf round his neck and opening the door to where Grantaire was curled up in bed. 

 

xxx

A few weeks later Courfeyrac was walking back from an evening with Grantaire and Enj, the couple so sickeningly cute and in love it made Courfeyrac roll his eyes at how oblivious they had both been. He decided to drop in on Combeferre and tell him how Enj, once so serious and intimidating, had gazed at Grantaire adoringly all evening and had even giggled (yes giggled!) when Grantaire had called him beautiful and kissed him on the nose. 

As he let himself into Combeferre’s apartment he heard muttered swearing. He caught sight of Combeferre sat in an old armchair yarn tangled round his arms and leading to a ball of wool, which had rolled away under the table. He was trying to knit but kept getting the yarn caught around his thumb and then swearing. 

“can’t believe this worked for Grantaire, ruddy show off” muttered Combeferre.

Laughing Courfeyrac launched himself across the room and into Combeferre’s arms, kissing the startled look off his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it's ok! Sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I don't own any of the characters.


End file.
